Boggarts are My Best Friends
by redxlover
Summary: RL/OC--Remus meets a girl with something in common with him....Just a sweet little One-shot, please review?


Hey there beautiful people of FanFicdom, how's it goin? lol

I own nothin, cept Luna Bella ;), JK owns all...(lucky)

------------------------------------------

"Lupin?" A voice called, "Lupin are you alright?" It was melodic, and worrisome. A female voice.

He sat up, but oddly enough, couldn't remember even laying down in the first place. He blinked several times, clearing his sight. There was a girl kneeling in front of him, but he didn't recognize her. "Lupin?" She asked again.

"Uh yes…I'm fine. Where a I?" He looked around, "Oh." He lay his head back down, "Wait! Why am I in the Hospital Wing? Who are you? And why am I on the floor-?"

The girl shushed him, "Settle down Lupin. You fainted during DA. Madame LeFranse said because of 'certain scars', the floor would be best." She stood up, walked to the nearest bed, took a pillow, and headed back towards him. "Up." He raised his head again, and she placed the pillow beneath him, "Down."

"Who are you Miss?" He asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Name's Bella. I volunteered to escort you down here since your lovely friends thought today would be a great day to skip." Remus could here the sarcasm dripping from her voice, and laughed awkwardly when she stopped speaking.

"Uh, well." He rubbed the back of his head, "M-Bella, you can go if you want. Now that I'm awake and all-"

"I don't think so Lupin. LeFranse would have my skull. That is, if her trainee Pomfrey didn't get to me first." She smiled, and sat back down, criss-cross, flattening her skirt. She took her wand out of her pocket, and started fiddling with it. Braiding in-between her fingers.

Remus looked at her wildly. She was tall, big, but pretty. Her hair was in a tail, brown in all it's glory. Her eyes were green, and were focused on her wand, which was still making its way in-between her pale fingers. "Can I help you in 'any' way Mr. Lupin?" She was being sarcastic again, but he realized by looking where her hands were, he was looking straight at her chest.

He blushed madly, "I-uh…um I-"

"Never took you for the type Lupin." She laughed.

Remus liked her laugh. It was like her voice, kinda melodic, kinda playful. "I'm not like that." He said, trying to regain his honor, or maybe he just felt he should say something.

"And I'm actually a squib"

"What?"

"Never mind." She laughed again, "Do you uh, do you remember why you fainted?" She asked, her voice sounding serious.

He looked at her face, seeing it was serious too. Remus sat up, and leaned against the wall, thinking. "No, I don't."

"Boggart." She said matter-of-factly, "Nasty little booger too."

Remus groaned, "What…What did it turn into?" He knew he would regret asking. Nothing came good from asking about your fears.

"Do you think full moons scare you for the same reason they scare me?" She asked off handedly.

Remus gasped, his eyes widening. "I-uh…How-" His breath was ragged.  
"Remus settle down! Wild boy. Your secret is safe with me." She said standing up. She straightened her skirt again, and started walking towards the door.

"I-I thought you said LeFranse wouldn't let you go?" Remus squeaked, still shocked at what had just happened.

She turned back to him, "Your friends are on their way." she winked, and left.

-------------------------------------

Remus lay back down for half a second then sat straight back up again. "She knows! Damn!" He stood up, and ran towards the door of the infirmary. He opened the door only to be met by 3 familiar faces.

"Moony, where you off to in such a hurry?" James asked, laughing at the sight of Remus's worried look.

"That girl- She- knows!"

"A girl? What girl?" Sirius asked taking interest in the conversation suddenly.

"Moony maybe you should sit down."

They lead him back into the room. Then to a bed, where they basically pushed him onto it.

"Now what's going on Moony?" James asked, sitting beside him.

"Where were you guys during DA today?! I bloody well fainted! And had to be brought here by some girl-"

"We 'were' in class!" Sirius yelled, "'We' brought you down here! You and some other girl."

"Yeah, we actually went to a class today." James muttered.

"Wait what!?" Remus yelled.

They told him how he, and a girl named Bella Knott (A/N: No relation to the other Knotts) had both fainted during DA, and how they had to drag them all the way down to the Hospital wing.

"So wait…she lied to me?" Remus asked no one in particular.

"Who!? Knott?" Sirius asked, exasperated.

"Lupin! You're good to go! But come back tomorrow for a potion. Could you tell Ms. Knott that too? Heaven knows where that girl has disappeared to now." Madame LeFranse yelled from outside the door.

"I have make sure she doesn't tell anyone!" Remus leapt off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Remus! Come on, man!" James yelled after him.

Remus heard footsteps behind him, signaling that The Marauders had followed him.

"Moony! What does Knott know?!" Remus stopped to get a breath, and looked at James pointedly.

"Oh." James said in recognition.

"What? What does she know?" Peter asked, idiotically. They looked at him like he was stupid. (A/N: Which he is)

"Alright Moony. I understand the urgency here, but there is a better way." Sirius pulled The Marauders' Map out of him cloak pocket.

"You're a bloody genius Padfoot" James slapped him on the back.

"Why thank you James, I shall be sure to thank you when I win a prize for my-"

"Will you get on with it?!" Remus yelled.

Sirius tapped it, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Now what's this chick's name?"

"Bella Knott."

"Alright Alright. She's headed for the clock tower. OK, well now she's going outside!" Sirius muttered a quick 'Mischief Managed' and followed the group.

-------------

"Bella!" Remus yelled.

A brown head turned, and was then toppled to the ground by Remus. "That's a wonderful greeting Lupin. You should knock everyone to the ground when you see them." She said while wiping the dirt from her shirt. Sirius and James laughed, Remus blushed.

"Listen sorry about that." He muttered, raising himself from the ground.

"Was there something you wanted oh Graceful one?" Bella said while walking away.

"Yes!" Remus and his friends ran after her, "You have to promise-!"

"Not to tell about your…'furry little problem'?" She cut him off, basically reading his mind.

Remus looked at her, "How-"

"Remus Lupin." She stopped and turned to him, sticking out her hand. Remus shook it. "As it seems we'll never speak again, and trust me I'm heart broken about that. Let's make it clear. You are to NEVER speak of that to me again." She walked away.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Remus yelled at her, shocking his friends. Remus Lupin hardly ever raised his voice, let alone cursed.

Bella turned back to him, harshly. "It means, I don't tell anyone and you don't tell anyone!"

"Why would I tell someone about myself?" He rushed to her.

"Not about you! You imbecile! Don't tell anyone about me!" She sighed, and turned away, basically sprinting to the castle.

"Bella!" Remus continued after her.

"Has he lost his bloody marbles?" Sirius yelled, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know mate. Let's not bother." James said, turning the opposite direction, "Who wants a Butterbeer?"

"Me"

"Me"

"Well that's settled. Gentleman, let us wallow in our own self-pity."

"To the Three Broomsticks!"

---------------------------------

Bella Knott raced through the outer cloisters of the castle, with Remus Lupin hot on her heels.

"Bella! Stop!"

She did, tiring anyway. "Lord Lupin! Will you just leave it all alone!?"

"What in Merlin's name do you mean about this?"

She walked toward him, and grabbed the collar of his button up shirt. "Come on!" She dragged him through the castle by his lapel until they reached a door. She let go of his collar, and pushed him in.

He looked around, "Room of Requirement?" She nodded at him. She muttered a locking curse and shut the door.

"It's sound proof?" Remus asked.

"Yeah so they can't hear you when you beg for mercy" Remus's eyes widened, "It's a joke Lupin. Sit down."

Remus looked around, spotting the newly appeared sofa, he sat down. She followed him, and took her hair down, shaking it out. Remus paused, and looked at her again. She wasn't bad looking before, but with her hair down, Remus was in awe. She was beautiful. Her brown hair fell softly around her shoulders. It made her green eyes shine like nothing else.

"Remus, call me Luna, all my friends do. Well, they would if I had any friends. Bella never seemed to fit," She gigged softly, "Anyways, if you haven't guessed by now, we have something in common." She sounded sad.

"What?"

"Seriously?" She winced, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"The sarcasm. It's uncontrollable. Anyway…You're a werewolf, and…So am I."

Remus, eyes wide, stopped breathing for awhile. Luna turned on the couch, burying her head into the arm of the sofa, she groaned.

Remus turned to her, at a loss for words. He opened his mouth several times, and shut it thusly, looking very much like a fish.

"I-uh…My friends call me Moony."

Luna sat up, looking at him oddly. "You're kidding?" She said, wiping her eyes.

"Nope." She giggled. Her giggle made him laugh.

"I-I never told anyone besides Dumbledore about my 'problem'" She said, using her fingers to make air quotes.

"Really?" Remus asked carefully, pushing a piece of hair out her face. "I told my friends in 2nd year." He mumbled, realizing how lucky he was to have friends like his.

Luna looked at him sadly, "You know, you're one of the luckiest ones I've ever met." She ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up.

"I just realized."

-----------------------

The continued talking for a few moments about what she does on full moons then…

"You could always…Well, I don't know… Come with me?" Remus asked shyly. It was like asking a girl out on a date.

Luna leaned her head on his shoulder, "Do you think that's wise?"

"Why not?"

Luna giggled, "Do you know what happens when you get a girl werewolf and a boy werewolf together?" She asked like she was explaining it to a child. All that was missing were the flamboyant finger puppets.

"That only happens if they think they're in…love." Remus blushed and rubbed the back of his head, realizing what he had just said.

"I'd love to." Luna said, smiling, standing, and putting her hair back up. Remus grabbed her hands.

"Don't. I like it down."

She looked at him, gaping, and suddenly out of breath "Ok…"

**_---

* * *

_**

(A/N: Howdy! This isn't my first HP story, but it is my first 'complete' HP. I have one with a SiriusOC plot, that I would love if some of you would read when it comes out. So far, more than 25 chapters have been written. It's my first, so please be kind when it comes out.

Well, anyways. I know Moony and Luna is overly cliché, but I think everyone needs some cliché every now and then. Don't you think? Well, I absolutely adore a good 'sarcastic-fat girl-getting the guy' story. Lol)

**Let us read and let us dance--two amusements that will never do any harm to the world.**

**-Voltaire**

-redxlover


End file.
